kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 32
Drop of Light Fell is the 32nd chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Raishin Akabane demands to be discharged from the hospital despite not having fully recovered, and gets his wish. Later, Henriette Belew has been found trying to commit suicide again, albeit unsuccessfully. Just as Raishin and Yaya decide to find Charlotte Belew, the girl appears with Sigmund, and warns him to stay out of the Belew sisters' affairs. Meanwhile, someone cryptically hints Charlotte will be put into more torment, for his own entertainment. Summary Accompanied by Yaya, Raishin Akabane heads to the school's Doctor, and demands to be discharged from the hospital. The Doctor warns that if he allows that, Raishin will resume his 100th rank, and be forced to take part in the Walpurgis Night even when his stitches are not removed yet. Commenting that the worse case scenario possible is him not fully recovering , the Doctor asks for Raishin's reason to be discharged. However, the latter remains silent. The Doctor, realizing he will not be answered, gives up, and allows him to go. Thanking him, Raishin leaves the clinic, followed by Yaya, who is confused and shocked. The Doctor looks out of the window, and sees the fiery blaze from the explosion of the clock tower. In the corridors, Yaya tries to persuade him to let her find Charlotte Belew instead, in light of his injuries. However, Raishin insists to continue on, because he has a sense of foreboding. Trying to dissuade him, Yaya reminds him that Charlotte will be his opponent in the party, and additionally, Shoko Karyusai will scold him again for interfering in such matters that do not involve him. Finally, she mentions his objectives. Thinking hard about what Yaya has said, Raishin is about to reply her, when they suddenly hear a scream from Henriette Belew. Running towards her, they find her high on a tree branch, screaming at Frey and her dogs. Frey mentions that because she thought she could find Charlotte with her dogs if she went to Raishin's dormitory, she coincidentally spotted Henriette trying to hang herself. Raishin then shouts at the girl to come down, to which she suddenly jumps down, and into Raishin's arms. Seeing she is in his arms, and surrounded by dogs, she screams and pushes him away. Raishin tries to probe for more information into Charlotte's disappearance, but to no avail. Desperate, he threatens to unleash Frey's dogs on her to spill information, only to make the situation more awkward when Henriette accuses him of being a pervert with bestiality preferences. Frey and Yaya are not impressed, and as they jealously confront him, Henriette escapes. Deciding that he and Yaya ought to find Charlotte first, Raishin urges Frey to leave first and prepare for the party. Watching Frey leave, Yaya comments the dogs saved from the Orphanage have become part of her arsenal, making other participants fearful. The pair then decide to investigate the girls' dormitory, and while running towards its direction, Yaya asks Raishin what could Charlotte's reasons be for exploding the clock tower. Raishin hints she could be forced against her will to do so. Yaya reflects on her past conversations with Sigmund, and realizes Sigmund would not have let Charlotte commit such acts. Thus, they believe Charlotte is not acting of her own will. Suddenly, Charlotte and Sigmund land in front of them in the midst of the forest, and Charlotte coldly warns them to stay out of Henriette's affairs. Raishin tries to convince her to talk with him, but she refuses to, warning him not to involve himself with the Belew sisters, or else, she would kill him. Calmly, Raishin takes out the talisman she gave, causing her to fluster. As she warns him again, she and Sigmund fly away. Raishin gently comments she is the idiot, while Charlotte, riding on Sigmund, cries. Meanwhile in an office, the Walpurgis Night's Chairman, Cedric Granville, spies on Charlotte with a crystal ball. His butler asks if Raishin will be a problem in their plans, but Cedric is confident the boy is unable to do much. He continues to make a cryptic and cynical comment that Charlotte has only forty hours before a certain promised time, and grins at the thought of her having to entertain him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters